


An ending better than Bill's books

by TheBrokenWriter16



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst and Feels, Ben Hanscom Loves Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Needs A Hug, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Needs a Hug, Stanley Uris Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 08:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter16/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter16
Summary: It's been a few days since the clown known as Pennywise was destroyed for good by the Losers of Derry, but what if one of those losers that was said to be gone...came back from what was said to be destroyed?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Welcome back to Derry, Kaspbrak

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first fanfic of the archive! I'm a little rusty on my fanfic writing so please enjoy this happier ending of It Chapter 2 that we all need!

"Hello and welcome back to this week's broadcast, my name is Sandra Conhen and I am standing here in Derry, Maine with my crew by what seems to be a destroyed wreckage of an old home that the kids of Derry had been rumoured to have taken part in foul play inside this abandoned home, this occurred only 2 days ago and was reported to us by some Derry tourists. No residents near this neighbourhood had any say in this situation especially with the recent murders of both adults and children. I'm Sandra Conhen and we'll keep you posted!"

The reporter gave a fake smile at the camera before the broadcast ended causing her to drop the smile instantly facing the damage wreckage of the building. "Are you sure this house just...collapsed on it's own? The calls were probably some teens pretending to be tourists just to tease our new broadcast...at least it gives us a juicy story with these rumours going around this crap town"

Sandra put her hand through her dark blonde hair clutching tight to her microphone as the cameraman placed down his camera fixing his navy blue hat against his head. "Look, Derry has been a pretty odd town believe me my grandfather grew up here when he was a kid but children went missing, residents have been quiet and that makes for some good news to record in our broadcast!" The cameraman explained with a determined nod.

"I can't believe we drove all this-"

A siren suddenly drowned down her voice as the crew's heads were turned to the sound of two ambulances speeding past the neighbourhood towards the old Derry Bridge next to the sewers and the Maine lake that ran across the rocks and outgrown grass.

Sandra raised her eyebrow as the sudden speed and direction. "That's the 4th ambulance today"  
A sudden smile came onto her face. "Dave...put on that camera...we have something"

"Beep...beep...beep...beep-" The alarm was paused to a halt as an overdramatic groan came out of Richie Tozier the now "I'm writing my own jokes so shut up" comedian who pulled his dark grey covers over his head. "10...thousands minutes more you stupid alarm clock of misery" With a yawn Richie threw the covers off before grabbing his glasses from his bedside as he brushed his shirt off looking his tear stained pillow from the night before. Richie shook his head rubbing his eyes with a groan "Maybe I should start seeing a therapist or some shit, I'm getting sappy". With a flop, Richie hit his back onto the covers of the bed staring up at the peeling white paint of the ceiling taking in the sound of the birds pecking at his bedroom window.

"And...I'm officially bored, on my day off on all days. Bet up there it's not that boring up there as it is down here Eds, because god reality just sucks...'oh shut up Richie' you would say" Richie chuckled to himself before getting up from the bed not bothering to straighten the covers as he headed out of his bedroom and into his kitchen. The rooms, though have always been empty have seem to grow emptier and emptier since that day in Derry against pennywise and...

He's gone...but he's just trying to go through it even with his nightmares of that sloppy shapeshifting clown's claw piercing through then one boy...no man he cared about since he was young.

He reached up into the cupboards taking out a worn out Hello Kitty mug, he got as a joke but admittedly grew attached to, before grabbing two bags of tea bags throwing them into his mug. The kettle began heating up with water beginning to bubble visibly inside before showing signs of steam allowing Richie to pick up the kettle pouring it into his mug.

With a sigh he reached under the storage cupboard next to his legs bringing out a clean red bowl and a small bag of assorted dog treats. "Spaghetti! Come here girl! Lunch time! I'll eat these treats! I will do it!" Richie called letting out a whistle until a small fluffy head poked out of the coach beginning to run clumsy towards him. 

Spaghetti began rolling over next to Richie's feet before jumping onto the dog food. "Who's a good girl? You are! Oh...Oh now your just showing off!" With a chuckle Richie set down the bowl filling it up with treats before placing the bag down on the counter. 

"Now lets see what the world is destroying today, oh shit has global warming finally come to destroy us?" Richie chuckled grabbing both his tea and his TV remote on the edge of his counter. Things have been rough he'll give it that but nothing like trashy TV to block out the voices in his head constantly taunting him. He sipped his tea staring at the TV as it turned on revealing a man on the news straightening his clean, already straightened, tie before sorting his papers through staring at the screen. "GET ON WITH THE END OF THE WORLD NEWS, I KNOW ITS COMING!" Richie yelled jokingly at the TV.

The man gave the camera a small fake smile. "Good evening America, this week has had it's ups and downs but today we have found some interesting news that may just take a turn for either the worst or maybe even the best. Children advised as this broadcast may be found disturbing to the younger viewers."

A scoff came out of the Hello kitty mug bearing Richie as he rolled his eyes. "Dead raccoon infestation? Mutated fish?"

"Later today, our dear broadcaster Sandra Conhen and her camera man Dave Markingson along with their crew have found reports of missing children and adults through tourists around the area this heat filled summer in a small town called Derry"

Richie spat his tea out towards the screen letting out gasped coughs at the name.

"Derry has been subjected to many rumours that we have now have more details on earlier the morning, a neighbourhood building has suddenly collapsed along with a neighbouring family living in the town having mysteriously lost their son no long before the events where he was last found heading to a large Carnival event in the middle of Derry, Maine. Here's some footage send to us from Sandra of a recent event."

The TV switched into a clear new broadcast showing Sandra giving a fake smile to the camera with a background of bushes, trees and a familiar lake.

"Thank you Michael, I'm here with a crew of ambulances as they have found a body that seems to still be alive in the sewers of Derry! This young man was found by neighbourhood kids where he is being treated as I speak!" 

A zoomed in shot of ambulance members with police tape around the sewer was focused on as a mud-like, grime covered body was taken out of the sewer with bandages wrapped around the middle part of the body along with a breathing mask placed fittingly into the man's mouth.

"We could be facing a murderer here in this small town with all these mysterious kidnappings and murders but this strangely only this man dumped in the sewer has been a brave example of-"

Dark brown hair.

"And his chest must have severed such a blow...excuse me! Have you got any ideas on how-"

Pale skin.

"No news on how long this man will be-"

That shirt...that stupid bright blue shirt and burgundy hoodie as if his own mother had picked it-

"I'm Sandra Conhen and Derry, Maine is a mystery of a town, back to you Michael-"

That son of a bitch. That son of a literal bitch.

The TV was turned off as quickly as Richie dropped his tea onto the wooden floor boards giving no care if it'll stain later on. His black crinkled jacket was forcefully pulled off a hanger near his doorway as he snatched his phone from its pocket, racing into his bedroom grabbing some ironed out clothes. He flicked through each number that passed through his vision until he found who he needed, pressing his shaking finger onto the dial instantly pressing it against his ear.

"Pick up...Bill...come on you-"  
"H-Hello? Richie I-if it's about m-my new e-end-ding then I-"  
"He's alive"  
"...Richie-"  
"Bill, get your head out of your script...I need us to go back to Derry, I know it's a shitty idea but he's..."  
"Rich-"

Richie placed his hand against his mouth feeling the sudden urge to gag.

"Bill get everyone jus- FUCK"

Racing to the bathroom, Richie gagged his yesterday's lunch into the toilet.

"R-Richie why do w-we need to go to Derry? It's gone and w-we-"

With a final groan and a whining Spaghetti next to the bathroom doorframe Richie placed the phone back to his ear.

"I think...I think Eddie...he's back...he fucking came back!"


	2. An Unexpected Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Ben and Beverly need more appreciation together! They are both sweet together and before the angst hits heres some sweet fluff!

The shores of Florida hit across a pale white boat rocking it gently next to the wooden docks with only a couple to enjoy the rocking of the waters. Ben and Beverly were sat to each other with Ben's dog sleeping next to his lap as they smiled looking through their old childhood scrap books that had been slightly torn over the years.

Beverly moved a piece of her hair out of her eyes as she flicked through the worn out photographs of her and her mother when she was only a baby. "That was Christmas Day...it was her favourite holiday because every year she would wait for one snowflake to turn into snow on that one day, it was one of the only things that brought life into her eyes...I still remember" She sadly smiled at the image feeling Ben rub her arm. "Snow must have been second best, how could she have resisted those little curls on your head?" Ben chuckled pointing to a baby Beverly holding onto a small pink bottle with her mother holding her close.

Beverly rolled her eyes with a teasing smile forming on her face. "Those little baby cheeks of yours beats my curls Mr Hansom" She placed her finger on a photograph of a baby Ben in Ben's hands. "Oh we're bring in my baby fat into this Mrs Marsh?" "Yeah I am, what are you going to do about that new kid on the bl-"

Beverly was cut short as Ben placed down his photographs and in a flash grabbed Beverly throwing her over his shoulder causing her to break out a laugh as he walked around the room.

"Benjamin Hansom! Put me down this instant!" Beverly laughed as Ben pretended to look around holding back a laugh. "What? I'm just walking around? Is it illegal to walk around with an angel on my shoulder?" Ben asked feeling Beverly hitting the back of his legs.

"Well this Angel just defeated a murdering shapeshifting clown that was probably from outer space and I won't hesitate to use my clown killing moves on you" Beverly teased feeling Ben placing her onto their dinner table in the middle of their pale cream kitchen with images of them and the other losers pinned onto their fridge.

With a quick peck on the cheek, Ben began heading to the sink to grab a glass of water before feeling Beverly grab the back of his shit pulling him into a kiss cupping his cheeks as she did so before Ben broke it.

"I love you, so much" Ben expressed.

In return Beverly pressed her forehead to his. "I love you more new kid".

A moment of peace between them passed with the sound of rain starting to swirl up outside with dark grey clouds covering the setting sky. Both looked out the window of the boat causing them both to sigh. "I was hoping for a quiet night tonight without any sort of storm" Beverly sighed running a hand through her hair removing herself from the table walking over to Maxwell rubbing the dog's back causing him to wag his tail as he let out a small whine.

With a small exaggerated pout Ben looked outside. "I guess we'll have to move stargazing for tomorrow, I was going to show you the new star that's been discovered recently".

"I think it'll still be there by the time the storm passes, maybe we may even spot the Big Dipper?" Beverly said before losing herself in her own thoughts staring at the ceiling giving out a small smile.

"Hey...Ben?"  
"Yeah?"

Beverly patted her seat next to her causing Ben to come over resulting to Beverly to put her head onto his shoulder. "My mother...she would have loved you".  
Another whine came out of Maxwell making Ben rub the side of his ear. "Both of you"

In a quick second Ben gave Beverly a brave look as he struggled to reach into his pocket moving from Beverly's side. "I-I have something I need to ask you" Ben explained feeling the velvet red box that stuck comfortably into his pocket. "I think now is the time and it's been something I have planned since we met after all these years"

"Ben?"

"Just give me a second..."

A groan came out his throat as he cursed politely to his small pockets that was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Beverly's phone ringing from her jacket like sweater. They both looked at each other with a raised eyebrow as the phone chime continued buzzing inside her pocket until Beverly picked up her phone slowly placing it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Beverly answered hearing a worried stutter on the other line.  
"B-Bev? Are you b-busy?'  
"Bill? What's wrong? Is something going on?'  
"...I got a call fr-rom-m Richie this evening while I w-was reading and he was sounding f-frazzled"  
"Frazzled? Bill is it?"

Ben's eyes widened running a shaky hand through his hair as Beverly went silent listening to Bill's voice trying to get out everything that happened during the call.

"He's alive? He's alive...Ben...Eddie...he's alive!" Beverly chocked on her newly falling tears. "He's back!"

Ben covered his mouth feeling his eyes begin to water. "How? H-He was pierced! Like right-" A sudden hand went across Ben's mouth.

"Derry? Bill are you-"  
"I-If it's really Eddie that the news reported on t-that broadcast then...he n-needs us!"  
"We'll be there, thank you Bill"

She pressed off Bill's number grabbing Ben's hand. "One more trip, we left one of us behind and it's time we got him back" Beverly said watching Ben nod cupping Beverly's cheek. "One more trip, then we'll see the stars" Ben promised as both of them headed into their rooms beginning to grab their suitcases packing up some fresh clothes and supplements. Ben folded the last of his clothes placing them down into his suitcase as he zipped it up and dragging into the front entrance of the boat watching Maxwell walk over to the front of the door next to the case licking Ben's hand.

"It's ok boy, you'll be safe at home with mom for a few days where you'll get all the belly rubs until we get back" Ben said rubbing the side of Maxwell's face causing him to nudge his hand with his snout. "I know, I know...I'll tell her after this all blows over when the timing is right, it has been 27 years" With a supportive lick from Maxwell, Ben placed his leash around Maxwell's neck.

No long after, Beverly came over fiddling with her necklace as she dragged her suitcase next to Ben's.

"You ready?"  
"We nearly died the last two times so...for Eddie"

"For Eddie"


	3. The Losers return to Derry

Richie was sat in the silence of his own car with only flashes of houses and neighbourhoods passing his view as his thoughts began racing around his head.

'What if it was not Eddie? What if was just another one of Pennywise's victims that just had the same sense of style that he just-"

A sudden screech of the wheels of his car interupted his thoughts as he saw the light in front of him turn red with a family about to cross the roads, the parents giving him a very clear look of annoyance. "Sorry! I just...never mind" Richie groaned hitting his head onto his wheel resulting in the horn to sound on.

Within a moment of the red light being a sort of symbol of his shame it turned back to green allowing his to drive off. Richie looked out the window letting out an overdramatic sigh "Drive a car Richie, It'll be fun Richie, It'll get you girls Richie-". He was suddenly interrupted by red and blue flashes of police cars speeding past his direction. Guess that was a sign Derry wasn't far.

Richie gripped onto his wheel speeding up his car. Who cares if he got himself pulled over? There's worst things to worry about where the police were heading.

"Hold on Eds, I'm nearly home"

Ben pulled over to the nearest hotel in Derry watching as Beverly looked outside. She seemed distracted the whole car ride through with the only speech coming from small talk between them both as they dropped Maxwell of to Ben's mother. They can't afford dragging him into the situation they were about to enter.

"I already miss the boat" Ben commented trying to lighten the mood getting a small smile out of Beverly. She looked at Ben giving him a peck on the cheek before getting out of the car grabbing her suitcase out of the back with Ben following asuite. "Maybe this time there will be no shapeshifting clowns in the sewers of Derry to fight" Beverly said as she closed the car door. Hoping what she's saying will be true.

They both walked into the hotel about to check out until a beep of a horn was blasted in the background causing both Ben and Beverly to turn around seeing Richie's recognisably red car parking close to theirs.

With a quick glance at his parking choice, Richie got out of the car shoving his keys into his pocket before waving to the two watching them both run over. Both Ben and Beverly pulled Richie into a quick embrace before they looked at the hotel.

"Your staying here too?" Richie asked causing Beverly to nod. "Your going to need the company if you like it or not". Ben patted Richie's shoulder in comfort "You sure you'll be-" "Yeah man, I just...he's fine and all I can just think to do is just find some time to just y'know...process everything, and I have to admit I did not miss Derry's terrible stench of dead children and gloomy tourists" Richie joked before swallowing down the fear he did not know he was holding.

To him Derry was that kind of place he has officially declared one of the worst places to go to for either a visit or dare even a step into to check out the summer carnivals or unkept fields that he would hide away in with Stanley and Eddie during summer and spring breaks, normally to see who would throw the furthest rock into the lake or who would be the fastest at reaching the end of the quarry. Apart from New Jersey, Fuck New Jersey.

"I have a dog now" Richie said trying to lighten the mood. "Y'Know I needed some company and I never noticed how much a furry annoying companion was what I needed when I'm travelling around doing my comedy shows" Ben and Beverly chuckled looking back at each other. "We know the feeling".

Richie looked around before raising his eyebrow slightly "Is it me or are we like...missing two more people or have they been eaten by a killer shapeshifting monster?" he commented. The carpark wasn't as busy as many of the car parks Richie has been to through his comedy tours, even after living in Derry his entire childhood he's never seen Derry's carparks packed to the brim like you would see in either Orlando or Florida.

"Bill and Mike said they would be here later on, they said something came up that was important" Ben shrugged crossing his arms noticing the sudden eyebrow raise from Richie. "Oh...oh! Important? Oh of course! Eddie is just even less important than what? A doctors appointment?!" Richie raised his hands in a dramatic flair kicking at the ground. "Fucking Bill!"

Ben grabbed Richie's suitcase beside him before nodding towards the hotel doors. "Let's head inside before you start talking about killing Bill, he did call us here in the first place so be grateful". 

Yeah sure, grateful.

They all entered into the hotel with the dark red wallpaper standing out amongst the empty room with only one guest sitting down with a book next to the living area and one teenage worker by the counter with a bored look plastered on their face as they scrolled through their phone.

"Good Reception, I missed the empty hotel of death where bowers can attack from nowhere" Richie joked putting his hands on his hips. "Now...time to talk with the teenager".

Richie made his way towards the wooden counter resting his arms onto the counter clearing his throat. The teenager gave a small look towards Richie before letting out a sigh, "May I help you?" The teenager asked shoving their phone into their breast pocket. "Yeah doom and gloom we need...5 rooms for a few nights" Richie asked grabbing out his wallet reaching out £75 placing it onto the table watching the teenager raise their eyebrow before brushing a piece of their hair out of their eyes counting the dollars.

Once they were done they placed the money into the cashier checking their nails before turning around grabbing 5 keys handing them to Richie. "Here you go grandpa, room 27,28,29,30 and 31 and don't break you back on the way up the stairs" The teenager chuckled grabbing back their phone from their breast pocket scrolling back through their social media.

Richie groaned holding back his middle finger as he walked over back to Ben and Beverly. "Fucking teenagers" Richie mumbled under his breath handing Beverly and Ben their own keys.

Ben looked at his key then at Beverly's. "We...could have just shared a room?" Resulting in Richie raising an eyebrow. "Look I'm not sleeping tonight with both my trauma and your sexy times next to my room...also I defiantly knew that" Richie commented causing Ben to let out a nervous cough while Beverly tucked her hair behind her ear with a slight blush forming her cheeks.

Richie noticed the tension before letting out a teasing smile "Oh...oh you've been trying-" "Look we don't do 'sexy times' we have limits and I'm sure you've never had any 'sexy time' before so there" Ben said crossing his arms ignoring the blush also forming on his face. 

Before Richie could push them on more two cars suddenly became visible through the clear windows of the hotel resulting in an eyebrow raise from Richie. "Is that them?" Beverly asked as they all grabbed their suitcases running outside pushing open the door seeing Bill and Mike's cars park further away from them into the disabled section of the car park.

"Oh man are they rebelling against the car park law or did Bill break his wrist from all those failed endings?" Richie commented as Bill and Mike came out of their cars with Mike heading to the back of his car taking out a black wheelchair fixing it onto the ground waiting as Bill opened the back of his own car carrying out a man with dark brown, almost black, hair who was wearing glasses that were fixed roughly against his eyes. His dark green flannel loosely fit against his chest followed by a black jacket and dark brown trousers. The man's wrists were visibly wrapped tightly around with medical tape that peaked out against the flannel and the jacket as he was placed down onto the wheelchair causing a reaction of a wince as Bill gave him a careful pat on the back.

"Who is that" Beverly asked narrowing her eyes until they widened filling with tears as she covered her mouth realising the man who she had seen in the deadlights.  
"Stanley...STANLEY!" She cried rushing over to the three seeing them whip their heads towards her with a smile.

She took no time but to pull Stanley into a hug with him shakily hugging her back minding his shaking wrists with Ben following asuite.

"Stan! Stan your-" Ben laughed joining in on the hug.

Richie was left at the doors shaking his head before slowly walking down the steps which turned into a sprint down the road. "Stan...STAN THE MOTHERFUCKING MAN" Richie cheered tackling him into a hug once Ben and Beverly broke it. "My god...your...you son of a bitch how the hell-" Richie croaked out as he felt Stan pat his back in a comforting manner.

"It's a long story trashmouth"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STAN THE MAN IS ALIVE
> 
> IT'LL BE EXPLAINED WHY!!
> 
> Also to everyone who lives in New Jersey I'm sorry if that line offended you, I'm just a fellow British human who has just heard rumours about the place. Forgive me.


	4. Welcome back to the Losers Club, Stan the man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley catches up after 27 years with the losers club after surviving his suicide attempt against Pennywise's return to Derry.

Stanley was carefully wheeled into the hotel with the other losers behind him. "So...how did you guys do without me?" Stanley asked earning a few shrugs from the group. "Mike fucked up man-" "I never meant to!" "You still fucked up...I mean like alot" Richie commented raising his hands in a defensive manner as the group looked at him as Beverly put her hand on Stanley's shoulder. "It would have been better with you next to us" Beverly said as Stanley shook his head.

Stanley looked down a his wrists letting out a sigh. "That would have gotten you all killed, I made a pretty good letter explaining this-" "S-Still would have been better to have seen y-you again after all these y-years" Bill smiled watching Stanley fix his glasses.

"Well guess Ben can give you his room key for the night" Richie outstretched his hand towards Ben watching Ben shove his hand into his pocket handing the key to Richie earning a look from Stanley. "Where is Ben going to sleep?" Stanley asked before looking between Ben and Beverly as they held a warm blush amongst each other. "Wait...you guys-" "It took only 27 years!" Beverly exclaimed crossing her arms.

Stanley ran his hand through his dark hair. "I would have missed this" Stanley sighed as reality starting hitting him causing the group to comfortably pat his back as he shakily took off his glasses feeling his eyes water. "I-Im sorry, I'm sorry guys" Stanley croaked out before feeling Richie kneel down in front of him grabbing his hands. "Hey...hey man you would have died like no offence but it was a hard choice to make when you could have had the same outcome both ways. Look at me. Your alive and so are the rest of us, even Eddie. We'll catch you up on everything would you like that?" Richie asked earning a shaky nod from Stanley.

"Also why the hell is everyone getting married like Stan! Dude you need to start telling me these things!" Richie exclaimed raising up his hands in a dramatic flair as Stanley chuckled shaking his head until Beverly cut in to the conversation. "How is Patty? Is she ok?" Stanley could figure out any words to say. She was hit just as bad at the suicide with her falling into a state of depression after the attempted suicide until Stan was found in a stable condition through waking up from a coma.

"She's...trying to find out why I did it. Why I slit my wrists in that bathtub. I just couldn't say anything, she would never believe me. I love her Bev but at the same time...I'm just scared that every time I bring up what happened at Derry and that clown It's going to destroy everything we worked through and everything we've known about each other"

Stanley played slightly with his bandaged wrists. "If she hadn't found me as quickly as she did then I...you know...thank god the doctors had found a way to get my pulse back in time before I was...gone" He removed his hand from his bandaged wrists. "She thought I was far gone after how deep I cut and how much blood was spilled in that bathtub that when she got the call I had a pulse not long ago...it was in her words 'the best and most worst moment in her life that if happened again would never made her feel the same again', I'm glad I could see her and your faces again even after it having been 27 years"

Bill slowly pushed Stanley's wheelchair next to the seating area patting his shoulder as he spoke. "You did what we all couldn't do Stan, your stronger than you may have thought" Mike said as the others nodded. Stanley rubbed his eyes giving a small smile. "God why do I feel like an idiot even after everything that happened?" Stanley chuckled shaking his head.

Richie took a seat next to Stanley placing his hands into his jacket pocket. "It's called life man, we just insulted a giant shapeshifting alien clown with spider legs and crushed it's heart and that is the more idiotic thing that we should have done years ago instead of just kicking its ass with actions, it should have been with words...very deep and cruel words that I do not regret" 

Ben suddenly chuckled to himself feeling the others eyes on him. "Sorry but Richie calling Pennywise a sloppy bitch? That was one of his best lines yet" Ben commented causing the group to laugh besides Richie who faked an offended look that was plastered on his face. "What ever happened to my most famous of lines? 'Let's go kill this fucking clown'?" Richie asked getting a shrug from everyone. "S-Sloppy bitch was better" Bill shrugged earning a look from Richie.

"...What happened to Eddie?" Stanley asked after a moment of silence which suddenly turned deadly.

Everyone looked at Richie which he calmly nodded as a sign of 'I'm fine'. "H-He...He w-was-" "Bill I got this" "Richie you don't have to-" "Bill no offence but Eddie...h-he wasn't the only loser who was almost dead these past few days and it's been 27 years since we've seen Stan he needs to know what has been going on" Bill gave up shoving his hands into his pockets letting Richie speak on the event.

"Eddie...he was pierced right...right here by pennywise's own claw" Richie explained shakily pointing to his stomach before straightening out his jacket starting to fidget with his fingers. "Right in front me...he was thrown off and I just...couldn't do anything"

"Eddie did not deserve this, and neither did any of us...I'm sorry Richie" Stanley symphitcally nodded to Richie before holding onto his hands to help him stop fidgeting. "He's ok...if I made it then I'm sure as hell, that Pennywise is rotting in, Eddie has too"

Richie nodded in hope of what Stanley was saying was as true as what he constantly believed in since that day when he was pulled out to see Eddie's body trapped under that rubble. Or where he believed he was trapped until that disturbing news report from the sewer in the lake of Derry.

Beverly grabbed Ben's hand as she gave Stanley a small smile. "Get a good nights sleep Stan, we'll meet up with you guys later buy for now we'll have to start setting up our room for the night" Beverly grabbed her suitcase with Ben following asuite seeing Richie raise his eyebrow. "Have you packed safety?" "Safety?" "Oh my god Ben and Beverly babies are being made tonight" "Richie!" Ben exclaimed in embarrassment seeing the old lady in the seating area with her book look at them with a harsh stare.

"Look Benny and Bevvy, when you put the birds and the bees together without the magical packet of safety on your dinky then the creation of life is created with an amazing wait of 9 months"  
Richie teased watching as their blushes grew deeper. "So irresponsible-" "And we are off" Ben coughed as him and Beverly speed walked away with the sound of their suitcases echoing along the halls with an "I hate you!" coming from Beverly.

Stanley chuckled shaking his head. "You've never changed Richie and I thought you've turned sappy since these 27 years...sorry" Richie shook his head flipping Stanley off playfully. "How dare you talk about my secret sappiness amongst these losers" Richie teased pointing to an unimpressed Bill and Mike. "Losers? Damn I guess your out of the club-" "I WAS KIDDING, Forgive me Bill!"

Mike crossed his arms rolling his eyes before grabbing onto the handles of Stanley's wheelchair pulling him out of the seating area.

"Me, Bill and Stan are going to get our keys for the night while you get some rest for tomorrow...it's going to be hard man" Mike commented earning a slow nod of agreement from Bill until Richie handed Mike Ben's sacrificed room key. "A spare one for the night, it's on me" Richie said getting a small smile from Mike. "Thanks Rich, let's go guys" Mike pushed Stanley forward as Stanley gave Richie a small punch arm. "See you later Richie" Stanley waved as Mike wheeled him off next to the counter.

Richie sat in silence until Bill sat next to him. "Hey, he'll b-be ok, Stanley thinks so too you know" Bill explained patting Richie's back before heading off to meet Mike and Stanley at the counter before walking off to find their numbered rooms.

Maybe he was being paranoid? Flashes of Eddie's eyes looking like a deer in the headlights clouded his mind with flashes of blood bringing him out of the memory with his heart racing back and forth. That building was destroyed. But maybe Eddie found a way out? Maybe the death of that fucking clown got him out? He had many question that he wanted many answers for but for now all he could do, even after 27 years, was wait. Something he learned to dread.

"You son of a bitch better be alive, I've waited this long for you I'm not letting you go again"

'Eddie! Eddie! Eddie No!'

A flash of light.

'Let go of me! Eddie! Eddie!'

The deafening ringing and beeping of monitors surrounding him.

'We can still save him! Eddie!'

Blood? Who's blood was?

"He's...holy shit! Athera! Brandon! James! Alex! Mary! Get over here!"

Why...what's this light?

"Young man? Hey! He's..."

Is this heaven?

A ragged gasp came out of the man strapped down to the bed with nurses and doctors surrounding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stanley needs all the hugs and attention in this chapter.


	5. The Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm Breakfast between the losers before the storm.

Richie's head was racing with thoughts going round his head as he laid comfortably on his hotel bed. It was not everyday you see hope of not one but two of your oldest friends that were seen to him as well...dead. Maybe this whole evening was a dream and Stanley was secretly a ghost here to haunt him for whatever he's done in his life. He looked too alive though to be any kind or form of ghost.

Richie pushed himself off the bed walking towards the window opening up the blinds revealing only a dark night with small lights of homes and speeding cars. Why the hell are there even cars out this late? It's not like anyone in Derry is busy.

A small knock on the door interrupted his train of thought causing a small flinch from the unexpected noise. Richie walked over to the continuous knocking that in a few seconds would make him throw whoever was bothering his evening out of his hotel window. He opened the door seeing Mike at the door with his hands in his pockets.

"Mike? Hey man it's like 1am" Richie groaned rubbing the temples of his glasses as he heard a chuckle from Mike. "I bet you weren't even sleeping Richie-" "I was! I...just got up!" The comment made Mike roll his eyes before straightening himself up. "I didn't come here to discuss your sleeping patterns that you should get checked" Mike commented earning a scoff from Richie.

"I know your worried for tomorrow and believe me so am I but I'm here to say that what happened to Eddie was all on me, I should have told you all the truth about the ritual and the costs it would have taken and if I did Eddie wouldn't have gotten in the situation he was in and I still feel guilty to have done the wrong thing that could have taken our lives...I'm sorry Rich" Mike gave Richie a small nod as he began to leave before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Mike man it wasn't your fault...ok maybe you could have told us what happened to that thing or whatever tribe but it wasn't all on you" Richie explained giving a small raise of his eyebrow. "You don't...think it was you to blame for all this right?" Mike gave Richie a small shrug. "Why did you only tell me?" Richie asked as Mike turned back to face him.

"I knew you were the closest to Eddie and that you had a strong bond to him every day you were together both as kids and especially when you met again at that Chinese restaurant, it was like we never left that day but I just feel that if anything happened to him during our time against Pennywise I knew some part of it would be on me" Mike explained earning a look from Richie. Was it something he said? Richie cleared his throat starting to stare down at Mike. "Mike we love you but sometimes you can be a complete fucking idiot, Eddie was just...everything to...me you know but what happened was on him and on me as well, we could have moved and stopped this and you know what? Nothing would have changed the fact that we would have had to come back after 27 years and fight a stupid fucking shape shifting alien clown thing from space or some shit. You did the right thing to kick our asses out of losers retirement and come to this crap hole to save so many children who could have had it worse than Eds" Richie placed his hand on Mike's shoulder. "I accept the apology though, but you Mike Hanlon did what no human being would have done with their life and that's getting us back to finish what we should have finished 27 years ago" Mike looked at Richie beginning to rub his watering eyes with his hand.

"Damn, Richie Tozier is making me cry" Mike sniffed as he chuckled feeling Richie pull Mike in a small hug. "Look I know you've never been the closest loser I've hung out with but man your still apart of this mistake or not your still a part of this man, also your the only loser who I can talk to about being single as a fucking pringle" Richie chuckled hearing a small laugh from Mike through the small tears coming out of his eyes feeling them beginning to break apart.

A moment of silence passed between them until Mike broke it with a forgiving smile. "T-Thanks man, I needed that even if I knew I didn't" Mike chuckled rubbing the remaining strands of tears in his eyes. "I'll leave you with your thoughts, have a good night Richie" Mike said giving Richie a small wave beginning to walk off down the hallway of the hotel.

Richie stood by the doorway processing what had just emotionally happened but ending with him giving a small smile shutting his bedroom door leaving him alone again with his thoughts. He walked over to the bed throwing himself into the covers with a groan before slowly reaching for the lamp on his bedside turning it off leaving him alone in the isolated darkness.

The morning broke out with strands of light covering Richie's bed as he tossed as turned again in the covers. It wasn't that the bed was uncomfortable. It was just the heavy toll of emotions that taunted him the entire night.

He cracked open his eyes in a squint before sighing at the sight of the dreaded morning. With a string of curses he threw away the covers letting out a stretch feeling his back click uncomfortably in the process. He wasn't ready for this.

He forced himself off the bed heading towards his unpacked suitcase beginning to zip it open with a disaster of a mess being evident inside. What was neatly packing anything going to do? The advantage of doing comedy tours was that he learnt that just shoving anything into your suitcase is all that you need and less of a stressful hazard. Richie pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, a white, buttoned up, patterned shirt, similar to his yellow buttoned up shirt and his black jacket. He wasn't the most stylish always rocking his own chaotic look but it was just clothes and if people thought he looked like a mix of a dad and a hobo then screw the life out of them.

After putting on his chosen clothing he entered his bathroom switching on the light next to him before walking over to the mirror seeing his bed hair in all it's glory. "Oh now isn't that attractive?" Richie commented giving himself an awkward finger gun to his reflection which resulted in him shaking his head letting out a groan into his hand. "I'm not ready for this, what am I even going to say?" Richie grabbed his comb brushing through his hair until it was cleared up making him place down the comb with shaky hands. His fixed pair of glasses were suddenly grabbed next to the bathroom tap as Richie began fixing them against his eyes getting a clearer vision of himself. It was the best he could do but the best was all he got right now.

With a flick of the bathroom light he exited the bathroom taking a look around his hotel room until he spotted his phone by his bedside resulting in his snatching it back cursing on his addiction to technology as he began to head out grabbing his key before exiting the area.

The hallway was empty with rows of similar doors lining across the hallway with the blood red carpet sticking out among the wooden exterior. He checked the time on his phone before walking down the hallway beginning to head downstairs to meet the other losers.

The small hotel dining area only had a few guests who either had a coffee in their hand, a half eaten sandwich or bacon and eggs, the superior breakfast in his opinion easy to cook and easy to devour. The only table that caught his eye was full of losers eating an assortment of toast, waffles, eggs, bacon and pancakes with beverages of either orange juice, classic, or coffee. It would be a lie if he didn't say that they were the only bit of life in this hotel.

Beverly caught Richie's appearance waving to him to come over as the other losers turned round to see him walk over to the table taking a seat next to Ben and Bill. "Save me the last waffles! You guys are selfish you know that!" Richie exclaimed watching as Bill tried to steal the last waffle causing Richie to grab it instantly causing the others to laugh.

“Well you should have come here earlier! You and your morning routines-" "Hey! My morning routines are a special part of my day!" Mike and Stanley rolled their eyes as Richie stole some bacon placing them next to his waffles before grabbing some coffee.

"I only live of waffles for now on so any waffles you steal I will be one step ahead! Also...I missed coffee" Richie commented taking a sip of coffee pulling a face at the taste. "I've tasted better but I guess coffee is coffee"

"I'm more of a tea person myself, you guys are just weird" Stanley said fixing his glasses as steam from his drink fogged them up. Beverly bit into her pancake before pointing her fork at Stanley. "Tea won't keep you awake Stan, join the coffee side" She raised her drink along with everyone else as they started chanting "Coffee! Coffee! Coffee!" before laughing placing down their beverages finishing off their breakfast for the day.

"R-Remember when we all went to the diner when w-we were kids and Richie and Eddie ordered all t-those bagels because they thought that whoever ate t-the most would become the bagel king of Derry?" Bill chuckled feeling Richie hit the back of his head. "I was not going to let him win! He always got tired of me beating him at street fighter and suddenly thought he was the man to beat me at a food off?" Beverly grabbed her phone placing it into her pocket smiling at the memory. "You both got sick after eating 10, we did warn you" Beverly commented.

"I could have done 30 but when Eddie was sick I was sick, I loved it though" Richie said giving a sad smile as he leaned back in his chair. The other losers sat in silence with the small buzzing of the TV on the hotel wall of the dining room. 

Ben looked outside before seeing something in the outside garden of the hotel where others would go to drink and dine while children played. He got out of the chair seeing Beverly hold his hand with a worried look. "Are you ok?" Beverly asked earning a nod and a smile from Ben. "Yeah, I'm just going to grab something then I'll be back before we head out" Ben explained excusing himself from the table with a small rub to the side of his hips as if he sprained something before heading out to the outside area of the hotel.

Mike fidgeted with his hands before finishing his drink looking at the others who continued to share small talk. "You guys ready to head out?" He asked watching Richie, Stan, Beverly, Bill share a chorus of nods as they got out of their chairs, excluding Stanley, brushing themselves off. Bill grabbed the back of Stanley's wheelchair pulling him away from the table earning a sigh from Stanley. "I can't wait to walk again you guys, I know it's for shock and balance reasons but...I miss pacing around" Bill patted Stanley's back in a comforting manner. "The doctor s-said just a f-few days along with your bandages" Bill commented.

Richie crossed his arms looking at Stan's bandaged wrists that looked as if they had been replaced since yesterday. "Did you have...stitches or something?" Richie asked getting a small nod from Stanley. "From what I heard they had to apply pressure first to stop the blood then perform stitches on my wrist in the ambulance with Patty next to me, I...I didn't feel a thing" Stanley let out a shaky breath before staring back at his wrists. "It could have been worse"

"Whoever did your stitches I want to kiss them for saving your Jewish life" Richie joked trying to lighten to mood getting a small smile from Stanley. At least that comment got a smile.

Ben returned back to the others with a variety of blue and white flowers in his hand with the other having traces of dirt. "I found some flowers in the garden, I thought Richie could give these to Eddie when we visit?" Ben explained as everyone watched Richie let out a small blush as he tried to get his words out but failed in the process. "That's really sweet, it would be nice for him to get some flowers after everything that happened even if he'll find them either girly or pretty stupid in his case...wait does he have allergies?" Beverly asked watching Richie skake his head letting out an awkward cough.

Ben placed the flowers on the table brushing the dirt off his hands before handing Beverly a blue flower causing her to blush. "Thank you" "No problem it wasn't your favourite shade of blue but it was the-" Ben's rant was interrupted by a quick kiss on the cheek by Beverly causing the others to groan at the sight.

"Keep the baby making for tomorrow" Richie said pretending to dramatically gag at the sight earning a look from Beverly as Ben chuckled shaking his head. Richie then glanced at Beverly suddenly raising his eyebrows as he fixed his glasses. "Wait...Bev are you glowing? Oh my-" "She just moisturised!" Ben inturupted with a blush on his face similar to Beverly's ignoring the small grin on Richie's face.

"Ok, flowers, spare leftovers and Richie we are good to go" Mike clapped his hands together as Richie hesitantly grabbed the flowers. "You know we may get in trouble for stealing their flower property...thing?" Richie said before watching the others beginning to walk away. "Hey!"

Monitors began blinking with the sound of gasping coming through an air mask.

"Mr Kaspbrack?"

Silence filled the air of the hospital room as a doctor and a nurse walked in with a tray of food.

"..."

"You have visitors"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike? Getting the appreciation and love he deserves? Impossible.
> 
> Also:  
> Ben: I found some flowers for Richie to give to Eddie when we visit.  
> Nobody:  
> Not even Eddie's corpse:  
> Richie: *Gay Disaster*


	6. The Losers Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reunion that was needed.

The Derry hospital was busier than the hotel with some visitors walking out and entering the hospital. A few ambulances were parked in front of the hospital with doctors running out to talk with the drivers and workers as they took patients out of the strollers and into the hospital.

Richie stood in front of the hospital looking at the flowers in his hands whilst the others caught up behind him seeing his nervous expression as if his hesitation was pulling him away from the hospital.

Bill placed his hand on Richie's shoulder. "H-Hey, it'll be ok. You get t-to s-see Eddie and believe me when I-I say that I would have done anything to g-get the courage to have my brother in t-this hospital instead of where he is n-now. You only get one c-chance buddy. Here it is" Bill comforted earning a small nod from Richie as he felt Beverly hold his hand comfortably whilst they walked into the hospital.

The pale white walls were contrasted with the iron-like doors around them and the bright lights above. A few people, even families, waited in the reception of the hospital talking amongst each other whilst a few distracted themselves with either their books, phone and newspaper. The buzzing of the busted radiator next to the waiting area filled the loser's ears as they walked over to the front desk with a nurse on a call whilst writing down patients and phone numbers.

Ben walked over first to the front desk before tapping the front of the desk politely trying to get the women's attention. "Excuse me?" The women looked up before sighing placing down her pen next to her note pad. "Give me a second" She places the phone away from her ear covering the speakers giving Ben a small tired smile. "Can I help you?"

Ben nodded as Richie walked up next to him. "Hello we are here to see a recent patient? First name Eddie last name Kaspbrack" Richie asked watching the woman nod as she went onto the computer typing in Eddie's name into the system furrowing her brows in concentration before nodding to the group. "Please sit in the waiting area and we'll get back to you later on his room" She stated as she placed the phone back to her ear getting back to the caller as she continued writing in her note pad.

The losers walked over to the waiting room each finding a seat as they all looked around to distract themselves whilst talking amongst each other.

A young doctor exited the room with his hair in a mess as he flipped through his notes on his clipboard with the nurses coming out talking amongst each other in worry. He turned to the nurses with a slight worry plastered on his face. "James, Alex, Athera, Mary...could you come over here?" The doctor called as they all looked at him with a quick nod speed walking over.

"How is his wound? And his vitals?" He asked fidgeting with his clip board carefully with his nails. "They're in stable condition...we almost lost him a few times but he's back in stable condition" James addressed nodding as he got a relieved sigh from the doctor. "Excellent, what about his breathing?" "It was a tough one but we've gotten his breathing back to steady condition, he seems like a sweet guy after you gave us his records, a wife and a steady job in the city" The second nurse Alex commented as he brushed a hand through his dyed hair. "The man also has family in the waiting area, should he be able to have the visit for a short while?" Athera asked earning a tough frown.

"He needs some rest, give them an hour or so then they can take a small visit, it's been a long night or two so get some rest" The doctor ordered as he rubbed the bags under his eyes as the nurses nodded walking off. He looked towards the waiting room seeing a group of adults talking amongst each other with one twitching uncomfortably in his seat with worry. With a sigh the doctor walked away as one of the nurses altered the group with a warning of the wait.

As an hour, heck it felt like a week, passed by in the waiting room with many of the patients or visitors they saw were gone from the room having had their turn. A young doctor strutted over fixing his tie as the group all stood up with worried looks on their faces.

With a quick stretch of a hand the doctor gave them all a small smile. "Hello, my name is Doctor Edward Carvour pleasure to see our patient have some visitors after these tiresome few days" Edward introduced as they all shook his hand until Richie piped up. "Is Eddie ok? I just need to know man" Richie asked causing Edward to let out a small hesitant nod. "Mr Kaspbrack was prepped for 5 surgeries...he's had his fourth one last night and is so far in stable condition after the injury he received from an unknown source we are looking into, he should be dead for how long he was left in those sewers with that injury"

"Wait...didn't his wife even visit him or even hear of what had happened?" Beverly asked cutting into the conversation earning a shake from Edward. "Not a single reply to our calls after we found his information on his ID" Richie flopped himself back onto the chair letting the reality of Eddie's survival hit him as the other losers asked Edward of his condition. He breath ran short as he ran a hand through his hair starting to choke on his own nearly falling tears.

"Sir?"

He was alive. He was alive. He was alive.

"Richie! Hey-"

What was he going to say? What was he going to do? He was home. He made it home.

"Richard Tozier look at us!"

The voice of his full name from Stanley interrupted him as he caught everyone staring at him with worry feeling himself wipe away his own cold tears. The air had gone quiet until Bill and Mike helped him up from the seat. He needed to see him.

"I need to see him. I can't ignore or leave him alone again" Richie explained shaking his head as he felt Edward place his hands slowly on Richie's shoulders. "He's ok, you all can see him but we need everyone to be calm, too much stress can put him into a shock until he has his final surgery, do you understand me Richard-" "It's Richie...I-I don't go by that name man" Richie croaked out earning a nod from Edward in understanding before he removed his hand from his shoulders.

"Come on, follow me and I'll take you to his room" Edward placed his hand in his white coat as he walked away with the losers following him. Edward passed through the corridor greeting a nurse along the way as she came out of another patient's room looking through her list. "Tati! We have some visitors for Mr Kaspbrack, could you help out?" Edward asked watching Tati nod running over to him as they passed through different rooms until they reached Eddie's.

Edward opened the door slowly peeking his head around the room before nodding the losers to come in.

"Mr Kaspbrack? You have visitors"

They took no time to quickly rush inside the room with Edward and Tati following behind them. The room was a cream white with a few corners of the room chipping, the only source of light came from the averaged size window with it's blinds being pushed to the side. 3 monitors sat comfortably next to the bedside along with a blood bag connected to a stool was wired into a pale wrist of a man. His hair was a greasy mess that fell on his face that had visible dark bags and pale skin bringing out the darkness of the bags. A slight tinge of grey was seen on his cheekbones with a breathing mask placed comfortably on his mouth next to the clean bandage placed on the left of his cheek. His chest was covered in a fresh gauze with a heart monitor next to it beeping calmly in the room. If it wasn't for the steady breathing and the small twitch here and there of his fingers they would have suspected it to be a corpse.

But with all they saw. It was Eddie.

The boy who would constantly speed through his words, panic constantly about his health being in danger from the slightest disease and demand rematches at every losing streak.

The man who threw away his inhaler, kicked ass and survived a stab in the chest by a shape shifting clown.

"Eddie?"

Richie walked slowly over to the bedside placing the flowers on Eddie's bedside before pulling up a chair sitting next to him. "Eddie Spaghetti? Eds? Edwardo? Edward Kaspbrak?" Richie croaked out looking down at Eddie's pale twitching hand placing his own onto it as he pressed their hands together into a hold. "It's me, you made it buddy"

Eddie's twitching subdued as his head slightly moved to Richie's direction. "Yeah, it's Richie, it's not been long but it's me" Richie chuckled feeling tears in his eyes as he moved Eddie's greasy dark locks out of his eyes. "Do you want to open your eyes? You've done it as many times as you've constantly complained about my health, your home Eds"

The other losers made their way to Eddie's bedside watching Richie talk to him carefully as the monitors beeped in the background.

"Hey Eds" Stanley said as he rolled next to Richie. "It's Stan...come on if I can live from cutting myself open then I'm sure you can make it too...we need you Eddie" Stanley sniffed. It's been 27 years since he's seen Eddie and for it to be when he's near death is one of the worst times to have ever come, he hasn't said a word but he already want him to just say more.

The others came by Eddie's bedside with Beverly cupping Eddie's cheek feeling tears run down her face. "Eddie? We may have never been too close but these dorks and me want you to know...we never wanted this for you, you lived through something so strong that you just back to us stronger" Beverly chocked out as Ben pulled her into a hug trying to wipe his red eyes.

"Eddie, remember when you cleared up my wound when you never had to after Henry Bowers tried to cut his name into me? You had that stupid fanny pack and we loved you for what you did for me and for everyone...come on buddy" Ben croaked continuing to rub Beverly's back in a comforting manner.

Mike kneeled on the opposite of the bed. "He could have run during that rock fight, he could have ignored that haunted house and ran straight home but you know what? He broke his arm and still went through into those sewers...something he would never touch but even with the case of-" 

"A staph infection" Richie croaked out starting to chuckle as he removed his glasses with his free hand wiping his eyes.

"But he did, and you know what if we may never get to see you again if something goes wrong...I'm glad to have been your friend and Eddie...I'm sorry for lying to you to all of you I thought just...I wasn't thinking at all, you could have made it out of that cave but I foolishly lied...I'm sorry" Mike finished as Bill walked over next to him.

"H-Hey m-man, it's a stupid question b-but after knowing you and being best f-friends with Richie Tozier I'm sure your used t-to it...how are you? I'm s-sorry I focused everything in m-my life on Georgie, I-I should have thought about you, what would happen to you guys t-that summer. I'm sorry I got your arm broken, I-I'm sorry I got you into Pennywise's mess and I'm s-sorry for n-never saying that to you earlier, you had a-a life and you n-need to come back home, to Derry, to us" Bill held Eddie's other hand feeling the pale roughness of the skin.

The room was filled with tearful silence with only the beeping of the heart monitor and the cool air of the radiator. Richie pressed his forehead to Eddie's hand as he let out shaky sobs at the cold feel. "Eddie I should have told you...I should have said something before it was too late dumbass...I should have told you how much I-I loved you man, Not those stupid 'no homo's' we used to joke about, or any fake outs to girls in our grade, it was always for you and I was too scared" A shaky tear fell onto Eddie's cold hand. "I-I was just a kid who was scared, I didn't w-want to admit it but I was scared, I was scared about my own secret to you in case I lost you"

Richie bit his lip shaking as he struggled to get his words out.

"B-But I guess I already did"

Stanley put a hand of Richie's shoulder as he silently cried into Eddie's hand. "It's alright Richie, It's alright" Stanley comforted earning a shake from Richie until Bill looked up instantly at the group. "Guys...Guys I felt him move" Bill said feeling Eddie's hand twitch in his hand as a small groan came out of Eddie's mouth.

Edward walked over instantly slipping through Mike, Ben and Beverly. "Everyone move back an inch, give him some space" Edward ordered making his way towards the heart monitor checking his vitals. Richie looked up with a tear stricken face placing back on his glasses as he felt Eddie move his hand squeezing it back. "Holy shit...Eddie, Eddie!" Richie exclaimed feeling Edward pull him back slightly causing him to curse. "Hey! What the hell just let me go!" Richie grunted as Bill and Ben ran over helping Edward.

"R-Richie, easy, l-listen to me no stressful confrontation or Eddie w-will go into s-shock, don't try to punch the doctor for one s-second he's j-just trying to help" Bill said holding Richie back feeling him freeze at his words before nodding. "Yeah...ok...ok" Richie mumbled feeling Ben and Bill stand him up an few inches away from the bedpost.

Everyone watched carefully as Eddie moved his head slightly before attempting to open his eyes with a groan as all he could see through his watery vision were only blurry figures around him. Where was he again? How did he...clown, Glasses...a spider. Eddie squinted his eyes slowly feeling the tears from his eyes slowly fall against his pale skin. "Hello? F-Fucking hell..." Eddie coughed into the breathing mask as he attempted to move himself up before letting out a cry flopping back down seeing a man walk over to him. "Edward Kaspbrak?" Edward asked watching as Eddie tried looking around before staring back at him with his bright ocean blue eyes that distracted the sight of his dark bags.

"...Yeah?" Eddie croaked out hearing a sigh of relief. "No memory loss, seem to be speaking fine, vocals could use hydration-" "Who...t-the hell are you? A-Am I...dead?" Eddie asked earning a quick shake from Edward as he patted his shoulder in a gentle manner. "You nearly were Mr Kaspbrack, I'm Edward Carvour the head doctor of your time here and it's been hard but I've gotten you patched up with a kidney and lung donation from some donators so you may feel slightly off when you digest or hydrate" Edward explained hearing a shaky sigh from Eddie.

"You have some visitors aswell, I'll leave them with you" Edward said as he began walking out giving Eddie a pat on the arm before him and Tati left to give them privacy.

Richie was the first to slowly walk over seeing Eddie shakily raise his arm. "R-Richie? You g-got out?" Eddie croaked out feeling Richie pull him into a gentle hug minding his gauzed chest area. Eddie shakily hugged him back carefully avoiding the tubes in his wrist. "Richie? R-Richie" Eddie's voice began to break as he buried his head into Richie's shoulder. "M-My god your alive" Richie cried shaking as they hugged.

Ben, Beverly, Bill, Stanley and Mike made their way over to Eddie's body carefully pulling him to a hug as both Eddie and Richie cried in their arms.

Eddie was left in the group hug for nearly 5 minutes, he wished would go longer if his chest wasn't starting to burn on the pressure. With a grunt Eddie moved out of the hug looking at the others. "How long has it been?" Eddie asked staring at the gauze wrapped tightly around his chest. "Only 3 or 4 days...maybe even a week" Ben shrugged hiding his hands inside his pocket.

"It's felt...longer...I was left down there in that house...it was wet...I-I can't believe someone found me in time" Eddie breathed out until he spotted Stanley in the wheelchair. "Hey? Who's the new guy?" Eddie asked watching Stanley chuckle wheeling over to Eddie. "You can't remember me? I thought the bandaged wrists were given away?" Stanley said seeing Eddie squint his eyes before widening them. "You fucking...STAN?!" Eddie exclaimed beginning to cough at the use of his vocals being strained trying to catch his breath. "No no no fuck this! You died! You cut your-...Oh man I missed you" Eddie began shaking his head eyes filling with tears.

Stan raised his hands in the air in a 'surprise' motion as he fixed his glasses. Eddie covered his mouth processing everything "Wait...am I in heaven? Did we all die and Stanley is here with us?" Eddie began shaking his head as his breath began to catch. "I need a moment holy fuck"

After a quick second Eddie turned his head shaking it again. "Oh I'm t-tripping medicine...you look good" Eddie chuckled covering his mouth again watching Stanley give him a small smile. "So do you, love the hair thing going on" Stanley complimented pointing to his hair suggesting Eddie's. "Looks better than mine" Richie commented feeling at his own hair. "Your hair is fine, I'd be shocked if you s-started trending the short hair...its cute man" Eddie teased.

Richie blushed at the unexpected compliment. "Oh shut up asshole and notice the flowers I got you" Richie said pointing the flowers next to him seeing Eddie shakily reach out to grab them before cursing in defeat. "Allow me" Richie said walking over to the flowers handing it to Eddie seeing him let out a small blush. "Nobody has ever brought me flowers...thanks man"

Eddie got distracted by the thoughtful batch of white and blue flowers that something hit him causing him to furrow his brows. "Did...Did my wife visit?" Eddie asked getting some awkward coughs and glances around the room. "Look Eds they tried calling her but...nothing" Richie explained patting his shoulder lightly seeing his features darken as he bit his lip.

Edward suddenly bursted through the door giving Eddie a quick smile. "Nice! Your finally moving your arms and neck...improvement from the past few nights-" "What happened?" Eddie interrupted as Edward fixed his hair making his way over to the bedside. "When your on your feet again after the last surgery we'll explain any detail you must or need to know, now I'll be checking your vitals and movements for the rest of the afternoon until the surgery this evening so I think it's time to say goodbye for now" Edward explained fixing the blood bag with a new one in Eddie's blood type.

"But we just got here! Fuck man!" Richie cursed feeling Stanley put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, we can come back, also my wrists need changing" Stanley showed Richie the blood starting to stain the bandages on his wrists. Bill widened his eyes running over to Stanley's wheelchair. "Come on Richie, Hey Eddie...we're glad you back" Bill smiled nodding to Eddie earning a tired smile in return.

The losers said their goodbye's with Richie being the last, and the hardest, to leave. "Hey Eds?"

Eddie turned his attention to Richie as he was about to walk out the door to greet the others.

"Don't fucking die on me again, I'll catch you later"

Eddie chuckled at the gesture shakily giving the weakest middle finger to Richie before placing it down.

"Don't call me Eds Richie, you know I hate that"

Richie chuckled shaking his head as he left Eddie's room taking one look behind him before he joined the other losers.

Edward checked Eddie's vitals before listening to his heartbeat mumbling under his breath whilst he wrote down aggressively onto his notepad. "Edward Kasp-" "Call me Eddie" "Ok, Eddie I need to ask you something very important to help us figure out why you were in those sewers and how your health was on the edge of death...just something so we can get through to why your injury was so out of the ordinary to any patient we've treated here"

"..."

"Eddie I'm your doctor and I'm here to help you in anyway I can just give me something suicide? an accident? an experiment?"

"Let's just say it was something far fucking worse than any of those"

"Please explain"

"Let's just say...27 years of planning revenge can do something to people"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a slow burn to get to this but here he is!! Angst, Fluff and Eddie all you need in a reunion chapter!


	7. 1994

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small flashback to why Eddie left Derry before Richie did and a promise they forgot to keep amongst each other.

Derry, Maine 1994

"Richie wait up!"

A teenage, maybe 17 or 18, Eddie and Richie were running past each other down next to the Quarry pushing past each other yelling teasing insults. It was a day off from school exams, church and Eddie's mother's tight grip on him. It would have been better if the cloud didn't part into each other leaving a dark grey storm on it's way.

"Look man you win" Eddie gasped out through his shaky breaths as he panted from running for a while. He brought out his inhaler from his pocket watching Richie pull faces as he started using it. "Do you still need that? You can breathe fine!" "Look it's easier to make fun of something but of my breathing, that's a new low Rich" Eddie explained as he shoved away his inhaler. "But if I didn't have asthma I would have kicked your fucking ass" Eddie chuckled feeling Richie shove him. "Oh shut up dude" Richie said before looking down at the familiar lake below.

"Remember back in 9th grade when we all jumped down there? I think I swallowed a baby turtle or something!" Eddie walked over to Richie looking down with a hum. "I dare you to jump it again" Eddie demanded as Richie put on a face that suggested that Eddie was trying to kill him. "No way! I did it once and I won't do it again, well only if the others are up to going skinny dipping?"

Eddie did a playful shove causing Richie to scream as he felt himself wobble by the edge before composing himself. "You are trying to kill me! Before the prom dance as well!" Richie exclaimed watching Eddie laugh. "You should have seen your-" Eddie laughed before Richie tackled him trying to make him slap himself with his own hand. "Revenge Kaspbrak!" Richie cheered as Eddie struggled trying to kick Richie in the chest.

The two play fought on top of the quarry until Eddie gave up not long after raising his hands in the air in defeat. "You win! You win! I feel abused" Eddie commented as Richie rolled off him resting his back similarly to the ground.

"So...who's your date for the school dance lover boy?"  
"Dude gross!"  
"It's just a question!" Richie asked in a defensive tone watching Eddie frown in thought.  
"I don't know, the last I checked nobody wants to dance with a sick asthmatic until he passes out from the lack of dance moves" Eddie explained as Richie poked his side.  
"Everyone in school is lame for thinking that dumbass, you don't understand that maybe people like me would love to sweep you off your feet and punch any asshole who says so"  
Eddie chuckled hiding the small blush on his cheeks.

"Your joking man" "I'm not! I'm not! It's true!" Richie placed his arms on the back of his head in a relaxed position. "I only joke when it's my own trademarked content!" "Someday you'll just tell someone else's jokes because I know that one day your jokes will become so dated that you'll be stealing new ones" Richie rolled his eyes at the comment. "As if, my jokes will forever be dated for the future of the 2000's where we can finally have flying cars, hover boards and a time machine like Back to The Future" That was a great movie. Except for the holographic sharks that will ruin his future children forever after having something so deadly try to eat you as you cross the street.

"What about you?"

Richie hummed in thought before looking at Eddie shrugging once again. "Only one girl asked me to the prom, I think her name was...El? Sure she was pretty but I said no and the next day she was found kissing up a storm with Mike Wheeler in calculus"  
"Well at least somebody asked you! The others are going alone too even when I thought Beverly and Bill were going together but it's just not the same and it's freaking weird" Eddie chuckled.

"How's your mom treating you? She still not over the fact that I fucked her hard last night-" "Your disgusting! I think I'm going to be sick asshole" Eddie shoved at Richie before looking up at the dark clouds. "She's been...she's been stricter? I don't know she still keeps my old medicine in the cabinets and constantly telling me that I need to keep taking them after I found out they were fucking gazebos, I kind of need to tell you something though and I know we've been friends for what 9 years?" Richie shrugged. "I'm losing count Eds"

"Rude...well it's about my dad" Eddie felt Richie stare at him with his mouth open. "Your fucking 'I left you for cigarettes' dad?" Richie asked as Eddie nodded. "Yeah...he didn't leave for cigarettes for the last time man! He left because he thought mom could parent me better, mom told me" "That's some grade a bullcrap from your mom" Richie chuckled at the Irony until he saw Eddie's tired look. "What's up? Did he call? Or even visit?"

Eddie shook his head croaking out words from his throat before giving up on trying to force it out.

"I'm...I'm moving after we graduate"

Richie stared at Eddie beginning to shake his head as he got up trying to force out a laugh. "Dude save the jokes for me ok? Your not-" Eddie got up shaking his head in defeat. "I'm moving Richie, my Dad found out about the medication and reported my mom the police and the household or whatever is not right for me. I'm moving in with my dad to Florida not long after we graduate" Eddie explained as Richie began kicking at the dirt.

"What are you going to say to the others? Bill, Ben, Beverly, Stanley, Mike what are you going to tell them? That your deadbeat dad is stealing you away to Florida instead of staying here? That bullshit!" "Richie!" "What?!" "Richie I want to stay in Derry but at the same time dad thinks that it's good for me to escape after the PTSD I got from that stupid ass clown!" Eddie brushed himself off as he got up from the ground with a huff.

"You'll visit right?" Richie asked trying to swallow down the worry of hearing a 'no'. "Maybe? It's a new environment and a new place for me and I have to focus on college I just don't know! Maybe when I get a job or finish college I can visit Derry and all of you guys!" Eddie explained in defense before shrugging.

"Look Richie, I didn't want this but I'm finally moving on from mom babying me 24/7 with medication I don't need, It's not going to be the same when we all leave Derry! You know that right?" Eddie explained as Richie looked away beginning to take off his glasses trying to clean them to distract himself. Eddie walked over to him before awkwardly giving him a hug behind him. He never usually hugs Richie as they think it's just embarrassing and dangerous to do around in the public of Derry. Thank god Bowers was locked up after the events.

"Don't be a sad sap" "I am not! I'm...happy for you man for getting to finally moving on" Richie sighed patting Eddie's arms that were around his waist in the hug.

"Hey Richie?"  
"Yeah Spaghetti?"  
"Save me a dance you idiot, I'm not turning up without you" Eddie commented as he pulled back from the hug walking over to the edge of the Quarry. Richie watched as Eddie looked down putting back on his glasses with a huff. What was he going to do? He followed Eddie beginning to wipe his eyes.

"Only if when you come back we jump back into this lake and you catch me up on how bad your new college is" Richie said getting out his hand. "Do you swear?" Richie asked causing Eddie to nod shaking Richie's hand with a smile. "I swear"

The sound of thunder began to cloud down on the Quarry with small drops of rain beginning to hit the ground. "Oh shit! Mother nature is crying again! What the hell?!" Richie cursed as Eddie laughed while they both took off their jackets using it as a defense against the pours of rain falling down. "I think we should head back to my place in case your mom kills me for having you catch a cold" Richie joked as they both ran down the woods and through the path of the Quarry reaching Richie's house as he unlocked the door running inside shutting it behind him.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

"His vitals are steady, hold the light-"

Beep

Beep

"-there we go"

Beep

Beep

"Don't worry Eddie, your going to-"

Beep Beep

"R-Richie? Where's Richie?"

Beep

Beep

"The surgery is complete take him off-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be sweet to see some young!Richie and Eddie content in the story that may come up again. Maybe with a small hint to the dance?


	8. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers relax after the visit with Eddie leading to Richie getting out of his comfort zone after the Losers confront him on a certain matter.

"Look Michael, I'm just not interested in working with a guy's jokes that is flat as his fucking ass!...No...my jokes are my jokes and they have gotten many laughs and chuckles...they're not outdated!...yeah...ok if this is going to work I want my jokes and not yours and not the company's because screw that shit!...Fine...ok that's fine...quit on me because I have a fucking opinion on my own show...yeah screw you man I'll do it by myself...yeah fuck you too"

Richie hung up the caller on his phone, his agent Michael was a complete pain in the ass since he left to return to Derry, Maine. Also screw him right in the face! His jokes are not funny! He sighed tossing his phone onto his bed looking out the window seeing a light of sun peek out among the dark grey clouds. Maybe he did the right thing for once in his life, apart from meeting Eddie after he broke his foot on his bike when they were 7. He didn't want his mom to know so they spend the rest of the afternoon getting to know each other whilst they took him to the pharmacy, he used all his arcade money on him but screw it he was worth more than any candy he could buy even in a chocolate factory.

He had his last surgery last night, he misses Eddie's tired confused rambling after waking up yesterday for the first time in days. Richie swallowed down his fear of the unknown of maybe something went wrong with the procedure and he couldn't be there for him again, even after 27 years of meeting again he's still losing Eddie every day.

A knock on his bedroom door echoed in the room as Richie let out a groan. "Who is it?" Another knock. "Ok ok fine!" Richie sighed pushing himself up cursing under his breath as he felt his back click into place in the process. He should have never had that college dorm party in 1997 and dove into a table drunk like everyone else at the party. Another knock. "Give my poor ass a minute" Richie called as he stumbled towards the door ripping it open seeing Bill at the door.

"Geez man you could have just said 'it's me' and I wouldn't have to yell...I still would have but you know what, how's things?" Riched sighed in relief before asking watching Bill shove his hands into his pocket. "Me and t-the others just w-want to know if your coming down for dinner?" Bill asked seeing Richie shrug. He knew it was selfish but he just needed some time to wait until he got a call, message or anything about Eddie's slow recovery. Besides he wasn't that hungry even if he wanted to come down.

"Sorry man, it's just that I called my agent about my comedy show thing and now I'm let go, it's fine but with everything that's going on I just need some space" Bill gave him a concerned look before slowly nodding. "Ok Rich, I-I understand just if you need us we're downstairs in the dining area"

Bill was about the turn and leave before Richie let out a small clear to his throat causing Bill to turn around. "Could...could you save me a plate if I come down?" Richie asked as Bill nodded with a smile. "D-Don't be late" Richie heard as Bill walked off hearing a small ring come from Bill's pocket watching as he picked it up leaving with a small "hello?"

Must be his wife. Oh man after everything Bill talked about at that Chinese restaurant he's in for the lecture of his life, even sometimes when he's grown up he's still a dick. Richie rubbed the side of his face subconsciously at the memory of when Bill punched him when they were 13 after the accident in the house after Eddie broke his arm in the cost of it. Richie shook it off quickly removing his hand as he close the door slowly behind him.

Maybe coming down for food wasn't that bad of a distraction.

"So you think Derry will be bulldozed into a city in the future?" Stanley asked Ben seeing him skimming through his old notebook he wrote in as a child with a nod. "Yeah, I mean with the news going on and how Derry has become a ghost town in an area which has the facility to be rebuilt into something else later on in the future, there is potential!" Ben explained with a shrug.

"Guess it's time to kiss the school goodbye when the time comes then" Beverly chuckled cutting into her remaining potatoes dipping them into the gravy on her plate before shoving them into her mouth. The place may be a ghost town but the roast dinners in Derry were pretty amazing in terms of how much care the people actually took into making them. Stanley rested his hand on his palm with a chuckle at the thought of school.

"Remember Mrs Kane? She hated us whenever we kept talking in class about the holidays especially Richie with that trash mouth of his" Stanley chuckled feeling a flick on the back of his head. "I'm right here you know! And she loved my talking! She called it an excruciating gift!" Richie explained as Richie took a seat hearing the others cheer his name as he appeared.

"Took you l-long enough!" Bill exclaimed as he placed his fork down onto his plate.

"Well excuse me stutter boy, but I had some intelligent and interesting things to sort through in my mind" "You have a mind?" Beverly commented as the group began to laugh earning the middle finger from Richie. "Screw you guys!"

A moment passed through the group as Stanley let out a shaky cough as he begun getting up from his wheelchair causing Bill, Beverly and Mike to get up from their seats resulting in Stanley raising a finger stopping them. "I-I got it guys" Stanley said holding onto the table as he took a shaky step. It wasn't long until Bill pushed back Stan's wheelchair placing his hand on Stanley's shoulder.

"Hey Stan, y-you need to take it easy"  
"Bill I can't sit in that chair this whole week I need some air, You understand right?"

A silence went by until Bill sighed in defeat raising his hands up whilst he watched over Stanley attempting to walk across the table passing by Ben and Richie. He admits that after nearly dying and constantly having to clean and redo his bandages, being in a wheelchair without getting any air was really a pain. Eddie's got it worse but...he just wants to get some time to himself and some air rather than having Bill constantly hovering over his 24/7 since 27 years.

Sometimes he didn't mind the company, but after living 27 years after the events in Derry without many friends it was a hard thing to come a-just to. Bird-watching, puzzles and working for a large business wasn't the most social of things to do in your adulthood compared to having a childhood or comics, church, playing in he quarry, hiding from bowers gang 24/7 and hanging out in the arcade.

Stanley suddenly tripped over his own feet until he felt Richie catch him setting him back up.

"Easy there Bambi, come on take a step forward without leaning that far" Richie said straightening up Stanley's back helping him take a few steps across the room of the dining area until Stanley brushed him off for a second. "Thanks Rich, I just need to go to the bathroom I'll call if I fall" Stanley chuckled as Richie and the others took a slow seat watching carefully as Stanley began walking off like a new-born deer.

"Well...looks like little Stanley is all grown up" Richie attempted to joke to lighten the mood as Stanley disappeared from his sight, probably in search of the bathrooms in this place.

Bill sighed hitting his head onto the table with a groan before burying his head into his hands. "G-Guys do y-you all think I was too-" "Protective" "N-No" "Cosying up-" "Richie!" "What?! It's kind of true man I know Stanley is...going through a lot after almost...y'know but you got to let the guy take some time to himself it's been 27 years man" Richie explained grabbing his drink taking a sip out of it as Bill looked at Stanley's wheelchair.

"I know I know, I-I'm just scared that something w-will happen to him or maybe he'll get some t-thoughts and h-he'll-"  
"Bill! He's going to be fine, you said the doctor needed him to start walking later on in the weeks due to stress that was performed on his body during what they did to get him back but if he feels right to walk now then we can let him take that chance, ok honey?" Beverly comforted earning a small nod from Bill as he rested his chin under his palm.

"It's been a r-rough couple of years h-hasn't it?" Bill chuckled as Mike chuckled with him. "Shit happened Bill, I lived in Derry for 27 years and now when I just settled in to Florida it's calling me back...literally" Richie let out a nervous laugh as Mike finished looked at him.

"Hey! Don't start calling me out man! If it wasn't for me Eddie would have been alone in the hospital with hot nurses without me" Richie joked hearing a groan come out from Beverly. Richie grabbed his phone out of his pocket slightly looking down at the messages that were displayed on his screen.

*Micheal: Good luck asshole on getting out there on your own, fuck you and fuck your career*

Delete...and Delete that piece of agent shit from his contacts.

*Advert: YOU CAN WIN £5000 DOLLARS ON JUST MESSAGING THESE FEW-*

Delete

He's not that fucking stupid.

*Missed Call*

Probably a prank call or an advert or some shit.

*Doctor E: Hello Richie, You've missed a call from us but in short the surgery was successful and we would like you and your friends to visit when you can, careful with Eddie as he's been in a troubled and tired mood due to the injections and aftermath of the procedure, your friends may join if they wish to attend a visit with us. Thank you and have a good day.*

Aw shit.

He shouldn't have declined that missed call last night. It was 5am though when it came out.

Nether less Richie gave a small smile at the message shoving his phone back into his pocket looking at the other losers.

"So...does anyone want to join me to a trip to the hospital. I heard...I heard we've got Eddie back online." Richie said as he got out of his seat leaving the empty plate in front of him barren on the table.

Before Richie could walk off Richie heard Ben's voice behind him. "Hey Rich?"

Richie turned around with a raised eyebrow at the voice. "Your not coming or-" "We know you love Eddie" Ben got out making Richie feel as if his world had frozen. Shit the hospital visit. The others looked at Richie with Beverly getting out of her seat walking over to the man who looked as if he had been shot in the heart. Softly, Beverly held his hand with a smile.

"We know Richie, You love him don't you? And you know what? We are all ok with that. You two are something strong together and it's what you've kept going all these years without realising it. Even as kids there was something but you idiots just never thought to show it further. We care about you Richie and as much as you can deny it we are not leaving you because you like a man, a strong, caring and paranoid man who would have done just the same thing as you if you were in his situation. Your ok Richie."

Richie didn't expect tears to begin streaming down his face until he tried wiping them aggressively off beginning to nod. "You guys-"

"We're not going Richie, it's ok you can let it out sweetheart" Beverly comforted as she pulled Richie into a hug as he slowly hugged back in silence, something he doesn't usually do with his trash mouth that he constantly uses. With a shaky croak Richie tried to speak before giving up seeing the other losers join in on the hug.

He never expected his coming out to the other losers ending this way. After what happened at the arcade and how the other kids looked at him was probably the worst moments of his life. All those eyes just staring him down in shame because of who he was wasn't what he expected being gay at the time and the reactions could do to him as a kid in Derry, Maine.

He would give up anything for Eddie, even giving up expressing his awkward teenage love to let him have a life during their childhood in case bowers or any other kid in school look down on him as they did to him in the arcade. The Losers. They cared about him. And he wasn't going to let what happen before ruin this moment now. They were his friends. They cared. Something Derry or a shapeshifting clown could never take away from them.

As a comfortable moment passed they all broke off the hug in the risk of catching any attention from any of the staff or small amount of visitors in the hotel. "Thanks, Thanks you guys, that was the reaction I didn't really expect completely from all of you" Richie chuckled wiping the rest of his tears from his eyes fixing on his glasses.  
"I'm sorry it's just...thank you" Richie sniffed smiling at the others before pointing at Ben. "Your girlfriend handled it better though Ben, you were too straight forward even with how straight you already are" The others laughed as Ben shook his head at Richie's comment.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't know what to say in the moment" Ben explained raising his hands in a defensive manner as Richie and the others began walking off with Richie looking at his phone re-reading through the message that was sent to him with a smile.

"You know guys, I must confess on sports day back in 10th grade he did look nice in those shorts-"  
"I k-knew it! You thought you w-were sneaky but I caught that!" Bill cheered as the others laughed whilst that began to walk out.

"Shit we forgot about Stan the man"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was another slight slow burn chapter but I don't want to completely rush through the plot but now we are at the main bit of the story it'll start to get more plot-filled and more interactions will come between Eddie and Richie in the chapters from now on.


	9. Hospital Trip

The hospital around the losers once more had trapped them in silence with the only sound of wheels and tapping of the nearest computer filling their hearing. Richie quickly looked at his phone skimming through the news reports that flashed in his face. The feeling of Beverly's hand set his phone down his hand and his phone giving him a small gesture of "He's going to be okay".

"He's going to be okay"

A phrase Richie never thought he would hear everyday since Eddie was impaled and here he was, in a hospital bed ready to be discharged after the success of the final surgery. Honestly, the wait could have been shorter due to how boring hospitals were but for Eddie. He was fine waiting a century if it meant they could share insults at each other once again.

"Mr Tozier?"

Richie looked up at the call of his name seeing Edward standing above him with a clipboard is his hand getting his hand out for a shake which Richie took. "How is he man? Did you lose one of his insides?" Richie tried to joke earning a small elbow to his side by Bill who covered it up by quickly crossing his arms.

"No he's stable, it was rough but it didn't take long and with how he drugged down for the night despite his disagreement to take any drugs that he believed wasn't "per-scripted" which he believed would kill him but I'm getting off track. He'll be dispatched today but he won't be able to walk for 2 weeks until his stomach wound heals. I recommend he takes these twice a day until the weeks are over with leg exercises to help the bloodstream and activity. No sexual activity. No alcohol. If anything gets concerning on his health bring him back" Edward explained as Richie huffed.

"No alcohol? Or sexual activity? That's pretty rough for poor Eds" "Richie!" "I'm trying to lighten the mood Stan! I'm fucking worried as shit!"

Edward ripped out a few pages and a pamphlet handing them to Richie who frowned flipping lazily through the notes feeling Mike and Ben grab a sheet from his hands.

"Therapy? Eddie will be-"  
"Mr Tozier, look I don't want to sound as crazy as it may sound but your friend when you left the last visit told me everything. He needs mental help not long after he's discharged as he's been talking of a killer clown, a leper and a cult ritual. I believe this could be the trauma of the accident that may have happened effected him both mentally and emotionally to the point where he's seeing and hearing things that were never there in his memory, which I prescribe to need some medical attention before it gets worse for both him and his mental state."

Richie shook his head trying to hand the slip back to Edward. "No no no he's telling the truth, he was impaled by-" "A clown?" Edward finished with a raised eyebrow as Richie quickly nodded. "Look maybe he's talked to you all about this during your visit and you may believe it, but from someone who has encountered no killer shape shifting clowns, a cult ritual or even a contagious leper that vomited on him before he was impaled I can diagnose that he needs some therapeutic help from a professional" Edward explained tapping on the pamphlet.

"Call this number or follow this address, it helps any of our patients when they are suffering from either PTSD, abusive trauma or well...just trauma"

Before Richie could attempt to argue back Beverly placed her hand on his shoulder shaking her head. "It's okay hon, he might need some help like many of us after...what happened" Beverly commented lowering her voice at the last part.

"When can we see Eddie? Or is his still resting from the surgery?" Ben asked watching Edward nod his head to the door. "He's in there right as we speak getting prepared to leave, please be careful of any outside activities and-" "No alcohol, we got it man" Richie nodded. It was understandable why Edward wouldn't understand, heck if someone tried talking to him about a killer clown and a fucking cult ritual he would think they were on crack or have seen too many horror movies. But after all the shit they went through, even as kids 27 years ago, it was hard to avoid fighting back after all the shit they've seen. A killer shape shifting clown now seems just as normal as him walking his dog.

The sound of wheels came from behind Edward as he looked behind him with a smile seeing Eddie in a wheelchair returned to his newly washed, and sewn, clothes that sat comfortably on Eddie as he was wheeled towards the waiting room. He wore a dazed expression after being drugged with anesthesia to prevent the after-pain of the surgery.

"Ok, so you may have him a bit-" Edward snapped his fingers next to Eddie's vision as Eddie lazily slapped his hand away groaning out a "fuck you" leaning back in his chair. "Lost. We drugged down the pain that'll wear off in half an hour or longer if he's easily resistant to rest"

Perfect. Eddie's drunk on anesthesia. That's both new and adorable to him.

Richie slowly walked over to Eddie kneeling down to him holding his cold hands giving Eddie a smile that grew almost teary. "Hey Spaghetti, how are you holding up?" Richie chuckled seeing Eddie raise his eyebrow before looking at his own hands. "I'm...I'm spaghetti? I'm spaghetti man! Doctor! Do you see this?!" Eddie exclaimed until he felt himself being brought into a shaky hug. It wasn't long but each moment seeing Eddie alive made his days even the more better. If he died? That would have been the worst possible ending.

"Richie...why the shit is your skin soft?" Eddie chuckled looking at the other losers. "Christ you guys got fucking huge, Stanley why the fuck are you in a wheelchair? I want to be the only wheel chaired loser man!" Eddie complained with a dramatic groan feeling Richie break the hug pushing the back of his wheelchair. "Is this heaven? Why is it so bright?" Eddie asked looking at the ceiling with the dazed look still plastered on his face.

Bill chuckled at the sight watching Richie slowly begin wheeling Eddie off to the nearest entrance with the other losers following attempting to talk to Eddie's drugged form until Edward tapped Bill's shoulder catching his attention to him. "L-Look, Eddie's fine he doesn't need any t-therapy from anyone, it's too much for the guy" Bill tried to explain before Edward sighed handing Bill a notepad with a scanned chart that looked abnormally stressed.

"You scanned him?" "We were worried about his mental and stress levels that could effect the procedure, Bill right? You understand that losing someone is hard and if Eddie's stress and mental state grows worse then you may start seeing visible signs of hallucination, constant uttering, denial of traumatic events and-" "I-I understand Edward, but Eddie's strong and if any o-of this gets worse we'll let y-you know" Bill explained with a sigh as Edward nodded beginning to walk off shoving his hands into his pockets.

Bill looked slowly back down at the charts tracing his finger down the scans plastered on the sheet of paper. Stress. Trauma.

Fear.

"Don't be mad at me Bill"

Bill quickly turned around at the voice looking around seeing nothing but people waiting to be checked next and doctors passing by talking quietly among each other. He shook his head giving out a small curse before quickly folding up the sheet shoving it into his pocket walking out of the hospital.

"-so then I got a dog, cried myself back to sleep and said a fuck you to my manager this morning" Richie rambled in his car focusing carefully on the road with Eddie resting his head on the window with a groan. "The lights..." He muttered feeling Richie carefully pulling himself back up from the window. "What lights Eds?" Richie asked as Eddie lazily flipped him off. "Lights man, your my light of my life man" Eddie chuckled resting the back of his head on the back of his seat.

"Hey Richard?"  
"Yes Edwardo?"  
"I want a dog, like a real dog that won't eat our faces like in that neibolt house...so dusty" Eddie laughed before groaning staring at the passing cars in front of them as Eddie stopped.  
"Are we there yet?"  
"No Eds, only 65 more years to go" Richie teased flicking the side of Eddie's shoulder earning no reaction until a load groan came from Eddie's mouth. "Too fucking long!"

He's missed this. Sure Eddie may be drunk off anesthetic but it was the happiest he's felt since they met again at that Chinese restaurant after 27 years. The familiar way he would frown in constant annoyance and paranoia always reminded him strongly of how he was as a kid back in the late 1980's and early 90's. If he lost him again then he would give the world the biggest screw you for rejecting such a paranoid angel.

"How about this? Once you've sobered up I'll take you to see the hotel pool" Richie offered hearing a hum from Eddie as he chuckled to himself. "But I'll drowwwnn Rich, I'm supposed to floaaattt like that fucking clown said" Eddie said staring at his hands. Richie rolled his eyes feeling Eddie begin poking his face. Oh fucking-

"Hey Edwardo, I love you but hands away from the face"  
"Your face got scratchy, you can't shave can't you?"  
"Excuse me, I can shave but my 5 o'clock shadow and remaining hairs are staying in tact until you get off those wheels"  
"...So scratchy"

Richie took a slow gulp that would seem almost cartoony in this situation as he ignored Eddie's attempts to poke him further as he drove. He was so close. This would be fine if he wasn't driving but now? Oh they were dead if he crashed because of Eddie's high behavior.

"Okay...if you let go of my face I'll get us back quicker? How's 10 minutes for you?" Richie offered feeling Eddie removing his hand from Richie's face in response.

The car grew silent for a moment as Eddie watched the passing buildings and cars with a tired expression as Richie awkwardly coughed trying to make conversation without making it weird. Hopefully Eddie doesn't remember this otherwise this would be an awkward second reunion that the others would happily use as blackmail.

"So...Eddie, how's your wound healing up?"  
"..."  
"Good...Good, you know this may be an awkward time to talk feelings and shit but you may need you space with the whole surgery thing so can I just...talk with you before we get to the hotel? It won't get sappy I promise, you always hated that kind of shit" Richie chuckled earning no reply as Eddie tapped the glass with a groan.

"Okay so...back in 3rd grade I had some...feelings you know and honestly it was crazy that a person like you had entered my life, like man you were cute with your small hands, large eyes and inhaler that your mom used to always force you to use even when your asthma was fine. You came to me and Stanley and you...you fucking changed my life. I know I never show it with the jokes, constant teasing and bullying to your mom which usually ends up with us hooking up but I'm getting off topic here. I...felt something a child back then was kind of discriminated, wow what a big word, sorry, to feel and I have felt this ever since I've grown up with you to the end, which I guess is now a new beginning but what I'm trying to get to the point is that I really...really like you Eddie and not the no homo type but I freaking love you and I just don't want this to ruin anything after what you've been through or see it as another one of my jokes because...it's never been that way"

Richie looked slowly at Eddie with a nervous look until he saw his body passed out asleep on the car seat. "Maybe next time" Richie groaned taking a quick turn into the car park seeing the others losers waving to him and Eddie as he laid back into his seat patting Eddie's shoulder trying to get him up.

Maybe next time.

-

"Hey Richie? Can I borrow you for a s-second?" Richie turned around as he set Eddie next to his room seeing Bill walking over with his hands in his pockets. "What's up man? Did Doctor Edwardo get to you or are you having troubles getting into your room?" Richie joked grabbing his room key from his pocket beginning to unlock the room door.

Bill sighed uncomfortably tapping his foot before reaching into his pocket bringing out a sheet. "I was given this by Edward-" "Oh not this therapy-" "Richie! P-Please it's not about anything to do w-with that! Probably but it's j-just important" Bill said handing the sheet to Richie watching as he lazily grabbed it staring at the sheet in confusion. "Sorry I don't read charts"

Bill huffed pointing at the heavily rising and slightly falling charts. "T-This is Eddie's brain scan of his s-stress during his time in the hospital" Richie looked at the sheet in confusion. "So is that good what your showing me or? I'm lost Bill" "No, his stress and trauma levels are higher t-than they should be, that's a pretty f-fucking big deal Richie and it could effect him m-mentally if we don't get him...some the-" "Bill! He's fine! My god I just saw him die and look at me! I didn't need any of that! He's fine okay?" Richie argued shoving the sheet back to Bill.

"Look I get things between us as kids were rough and your siding with Edward because he's more trusting than me, I get that but if anything happens to Eddie I got this. Please Bill, I just got him back!" Richie said as Bill looked at him in defeat.

"Fine...Fine R-Rich, but if anything happens you need to get him where he can rethink things because almost dying Richie? That's pretty hard to come back from, even for Eddie" Bill commented before walking off with a defeated huff.

"He only stuttered one in that sentence...when he's serious he's serious" Richie said before shaking his head hearing Eddie groan resting his palm onto his cheek. "Bill?" Eddie muttered hazily opening his eyes as Bill vanished from Richie's sight. "He just left, you want to go inside?" Richie asked kneeling down to Eddie earning a tired nod.

"That...would be...nice"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still believe Richie and Bill have some rough edges during their childhood after Bill punched him and dragged them into the sewers so here's some drama!


	10. "You get nightmares, I get nightmares, Everyone get's nightmares, it's normal"

Eddie

The flash of dead lights passed Eddie's vision as he saw Richie's blood covered face gawk in shock at his impaled body. Eddie looked down at the claw that dug deep through his chest as he felt nothing but a cold chill fill the air whilst he struggled to speak.

He's been here. 

He's done this.

"Richie" Eddie felt himself croak out once more as his own lips subconsciously quivered as a tear slid down his face.

Richie's expression didn't change as he stared at Eddie's impaled wound in shock. There was blood. So much blood that could make his mother, if she was still alive, run for her lifetime.

He couldn't move.

Eddie felt his body pull away from Richie as the clown laughed at his misfortune with the impact of the cold rough grounds coming no longer after. With each rock to the back he cried out like he's done before hearing the screams of the other losers behind him racing over to the cave he laid at. The darkness of the cave made it look as if death was ready to swallow him into it's cold empty abyss.

He didn't want to go.

Not again.

Richie's familiar hand touched his shoulder as Ben and Bill helped Eddie up leaning him against one of the nearest rocks away from the clown's grasp. He wasn't scared. It was just pain. The type of pain his mother warned him about if he got sick or had the slightest sneeze. It was never the illness that would kill him, it was a fucking clown, a fucking nightmare. A nightmare.

He couldn't get out.

The deep red sea of blood dripped down his lips as the pain set in deeper, it's dark crimson colour matched his wound which Richie reacted through putting that damn black jacket on to stop the bleeding. It did nothing much but it was Richie. He was here and was still here and that's all that Eddie cared about than himself or his own life. If that clown took him he would have never forgiven himself as the weak shit of a man who lived his life with the lie of being sick of everything in the world.

"Fear"

Those single words that haunted him since 1989. A word he would always grow chills from even when he lost his memory of Derry. The other losers would know what to do. They always do, even without him and Stanley they can fix what they never finished off as the outcasted kids of Derry, Maine.

He felt himself smile through the pain he was feeling as Richie held him in a careful manner.

He knew what to say.

"I fucked your mom"

A worn out laugh under a stream of blood and tears in the most darkest of places to be.

Everything went with a blur. Screams. Insults. Richie's comforting words. His care. His cheesy jokes. Those dark curls he never brushes out.

The cave grew darker. Colder. He wanted to scream, cry, yell but he felt at peace with his mind beginning to numb and breath growing shallow. He did his job. The oath was complete after 27 years and he needed to rest. A carefree sleep in the darkness he allowed himself to be swallowed into. Stanley may greet him once again after all these years wondering what took his asthmatic ass so long.

Richie's comforting voice was blurred out whilst he began to fade in and out. The crumbling sound of the house closing in on him.

They made it out.

The lights. The deadlights. He can't move...He doesn't want to go. He doesn't want this. He can't leave now. The lights are closing in on him like Richie...like Beverly. The lights grew closer...colder...brighter. That sick laugh echoed throughout the crumbling home whilst the screams of children mixed together growing closer as did the light.

"Richie? Richie?"

There were so many voices.

"Richie? Richie don't leave me-"

They didn't leave him. It was too bright.

"Richie!"

His body was shaking as warm hands touched his shoulders awake. The shaking feeling was rough but the same time was the most welcoming thing to feel something. A blurry figure grew in his vision as wet streaks of tears dripped carefully down his pale face as the blur began to clear showing the familiar dark mop of curly black hair that rested naturally against the slightly tan skin of Richie who's glasses were crooked in an angle as if they were instantly thrown on without any care.

Beads of sweat dripped off his forehead as he gasped for breath looking around seeing the blur form into a familiar hotel room. The worn out pale wallpaper on the ceiling that clashed with the dark red wallpaper around him that usually hid behind the dark wooden exterior. He wasn't in the cave. He wasn't dead. Was he?

"Eddie? Hey, Hey buddy what's wrong? Is it your bio vocals? Please say something!" Richie's voice said in a worried panic as Eddie tried to take in his surroundings. "R-Richie? I'm supposed...I...I'm supposed to be in the hospital...I'm..." Eddie exclaimed as he touched Richie face shakily feeling the warmth of his skin causing tears to fill his already red eyes.

Richie held onto Eddie's outstretched hands with a nod. "Your out...your surgery was finished so you were dispatched early which meant they had to drug the pain until you got back, your okay Eds" Richie comforted as Eddie gasped from breath clutching his neck. "Where's my inhaler?!" "Eddie your burnt it in the ritual of whatever! Don't you-" "I need it man! I need-" "You don't! You don't need it! You just kicked a shape shifting alien clown's ass without an inhaler or medication to do so! Look at me! Eddie look at me" Richie said as Eddie tried to control his gasped breathes.

"I need...I-I...I'm okay...I'm okay" Eddie gasped before shakily gripping onto Richie's shoulder feeling himself regain an air of breath. "Your fine spaghetti, I'm here just look at me" Richie comforted as Eddie stared at Richie with tears dripping down his face.

"Your not a fake?"  
"A fake?! I'm the real deal Eddie! Skin and bones all the way!"  
"But the deadlights...the deadlights"

Richie raised his eyebrows at the familiar comment watching Eddie shake his head. "The deadlights? Like with me and Beverly? Eddie you weren't caught were you?" Richie asked as Eddie stared carefully at Richie's eyes hazily seeing specs of the inky white cover them until a flash appeared in his hazy vision that brought Eddie back to the vision of Richie floating in the air with the deadlights catching him in a trance.

The memory felt as if it was caught in slow motion that disappeared once he felt himself return back to Richie feeling the shake of body as Richie called out his name. "I saved you" Eddie muttered as Richie rubbed Eddie's arm in a comforting manner. "Yeah...yeah you did, a goddamn prince charming to my sleeping beauty" Richie croaked out as he began wiping his eyes placing the blanket back over Eddie ignoring how he muttered constantly under his breath. He was going to be the death of him.

"It was just a nightmare Richie, it felt so real...I couldn't move, breathe or anything it was just like numbing down a wound" Eddie muttered resting his head down deeper into the pillow. "I heard so many children...it's victims" "It's just a nightmare, like you said before we all get nightmares and it's not long until morning. I'm here Eds if you get another one" Richie said sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"I can't believe I'm saying this to you but...what the fuck would I do without you Richie?" Eddie chuckled tiredly as Richie shrugged. "Work in a boring as shit business department, marry a woman 10 times your size, never lose your virginity with that woman, live with your mother-" "Okay! I get it" Eddie said as Richie chuckled. "It's true! I'm just spitting the facts Edwardo"

It didn't take long for Eddie to lose himself to the power of sleep that he easily drifting off into no longer after. The room went cold and quiet with nothing but the fan above them making a slight squeak every couple of minutes. He definitely needed to turn that off before he went back to the couch. But Eddie slept fine through the uncomfortable sound each time it rung in the room.

The deadlights? The house? Dead children from the clown?

Richie walked over to his desk quietly picking up the crumpled sheet of paper with Eddie's stress charts taunting his vision in red. He turned the sheet with a groan spotting Edward's phone number at the back with the small message of 'don't ignore any symptoms, call me if anything goes wrong'. Great, Eddie's got a stalker in Derry. What else is new?

It would help though if Eddie could get checked out for any hints of PTSD but...christ he's fine. Eddie's fine he's just shaken and if it get's worse he'll...talk to Bill about what to do. Eddie's already had it rough as a child and to have this happen and for him to be overwhelmed with more shit and therapy? That's his choice but...he needed a break. His own wife didn't visit him and how the hell will he going to explain that to Eddie?

"Yeah hey Eddie, Edwardo, Spaghetti, the love of my life. Your wife didn't want to turn up to see you even if your an inch away from death so your marriage is probably close to a divorce"

God that's just harsh.

Richie crumpled the sheet back up shoving it into his short pocket before flopping himself back onto the couch with a grunt staring back at the darkened pale ceiling.

Everything's fine. He just had a nightmare.

Everyone does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the short chapter but a nightmare chapter had to happen and Richie's questioning to give Eddie the therapy he needs.


	11. Discontinued story

So I'm here to announce that I'm no longer interested in writing this fic due to me no longer having interest in the IT fandom. I enjoyed writing this fic but as it went on I started growing further away from the It fandom and no longer having the inspiration to write for these characters and what happens next.  
What happens next is completely up to you for the characters in your own interpretation but I'm just no longer interested or inspired with writing for this fic anymore and have decided sadly to move on from it.  
I'm sorry to have kept to you all waiting for another chapter but I was waiting for inspiration and interest to hit but I know that I'm just not interested in it anymore.  
I hope you enjoyed it for what it was but I'm finished and I hope you enjoy giving it your own interpretation.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s back...Back again.


End file.
